Stages of Gameplay
The life of a game in The Final Stand 2 can be divided in multiple ways, depending on who one asks. Note that not all people will agree with the divisions, and the boundaries of the divisions, in this article. Instead, this is intended to give a general idea of how a single game can be broken down into sections. Stages # The easiest way to divide a game is to base it on the night number. Early-Game This is usually from night 1 - 10. Enemies do not pose much of a threat during this stage. They spawn relatively infrequently, and have low health, damage, and speed. Usually, only 2 competent players are needed to survive a night. Most players will spend this time obtaining money for use in further waves. Mid-Game This is usually from night 11 - 20. Enemies become more dangerous during this stage, especially due to the appearance of wraiths. They spawn more frequently, and the starting pistol becomes largely obsolete against these enemies. About 3 competent players are needed to survive a night. Money, and where it is spent, becomes more important during this phase. However, it is still fairly easy to gain money and to keep it. Late-Game This is usually from night 21 - 30. Enemies become very strong, and the weapons that can effectively deal with them are not cheap. If an enemy approaches within melee damage distance of a player, there is a considerable risk of death. 4 competent players can survive a night. However, at least 5 is preferred. Every monetary decision must be made with great care. End-Game Note that there is no actual "end" to The Final Stand 2. The enemies simply become tougher and tougher until they overwhelm the server. This is usually after night 30. There is no margin for error. The server will need every bit of firepower it has to survive. All 6 players must be competent, and if one dies, it's usually over. Strangely, money becomes less important during this stage, as most purchases in the shop have already been bought. The only way to survive against the increasingly resilient enemies is to use one's best perks. By Weapons Although the night number is far more practical, looking at what weapons players are using can be a decent method of determining the stage of the game. Note that other types of weapons, such as shotguns, rifles, and melee weapons, can also be present. Use the value of the weapon to find the right stage. Pistols Roughly equivalent to weapon value from $0 to $10 000. Usually found on night 1 - 10. This server is likely very new. As pistols are poor weapons in terms of damage and DPS, most players will upgrade to a better weapon when they have the opportunity. Submachine Guns Roughly equivalent to weapon value from $10 000 to $40 000. Usually found on night 5 - 20. This server is beginning its transition to stronger weapons. As the technical definition of a submachine gun implies, it is an intermediate weapon between a pistol and an assault rifle. Assault Rifles Roughly equivalent to weapon value from $40 000 to $70 000. Usually found on night 15 - 25. This server has obtained more powerful weapons. Of course, as nights go by, even more powerful weapons will be needed. Heavy Weapons Roughly equivalent to weapon value of $70 000 and beyond. Usually found night 20 and afterwards. This server has obtained the most firepower possible.Category:Gameplay